Tumblr Rising
by Pixiixixii
Summary: This is what happens when the Winchesters discover Tumblr.
1. Pilot

"They've gotta be onto us," Dean said. "Dammit!" He slammed the door of the Impala harder than necessary. Instantly, he added, "I'm sorry, Baby."

"I'll search our names," Sam answered. He pulled the key to the motel room from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Okay. I'll get us some grub," Dean responded. "You hungry?"

"I could use a veggie burger."

Dean rolled his eyes, getting back into the car. "Yeah, okay."

"Thanks," Sam called, walking into the room as Dean roared away.

He set up his laptop, connecting to the WiFi that seemed to be available at every crappy motel they stayed at. Then, he pulled up a search engine and typed in "Sam Winchester."

Sam was surprised, and somewhat alarmed, by the number of results it had. Quickly, he opened one of the top results.

It was a Sam Winchester fanpage. After a moment of shock, he remembered the Supernatural books. It was probably just that.

Still, he scrolled down. The page gave a summary of him, which was freakishly accurate. Then again, Chuck was a prophet and the books had been very precise.

That was when he saw the shirt. It was a t-shirt, and it had his face on it. This was no drawing. He leaned closer, staring, with his mouth hanging open. The shirt had a picture of Sam with an intense expression, holding a gun.

Sam focused more closely on the text below the picture.

"Sam Winchester, in Supernatural episode 4 x 22," the caption read.

"Episode?" Sam said aloud. His voice was incredulous. Was this a show? How was his face on a shirt? Was this some kind of angel prank?

Sam returned to his search. He clicked another link, which led him to a website called Tumblr. The title of the page he'd clicked was "Sam Winchester Appreciation." Speechless, he scrolled through the screenshots and GIFs.

As he read the captions, Sam started to get a feel for what was going on. This was all from a show called, ironically, Supernatural. And it didn't look as though Chuck had taken any part in it whatsoever - beyond his acting in it.

Every moment frozen in a GIF or picture was exactly as Sam remembered it. If it weren't for the fact that Sam's face was all over the websites he was visiting, he would've thought the show might just be a TV spinoff of the books.

It was when Sam saw the name Jared Padalecki that everything clicked. Could this be part of the universe he and Dean had landed themselves in once before, with the weirdo Misha and their comparatively normal lives? There was no other logical explanation.

Suddenly, alarmed by the thought that he could be back in that universe, Sam stood and ran for the door. He sighed with relief when he saw the nearly empty parking lot and cloudy night sky. He was still in his regular world. Or the one he was used to, anyway. It wasn't all that regular.

Sam searched Dean's name next. There he was, with all kinds of people raving about his perfect face and his fanfiction green eyes. Sam laughed, remembering everything he'd read about his own hair. The impressions that he'd seen... the person doing them may have been "Jensen," but he sure looked like Dean.

There were also a lot of mentions of something called "Destiel." It took awhile, but when Sam stumbled upon a few pictures, he figured it out.

Not long after, the door opened. Dean entered with a couple bags in his hands.

"Here's your veggie burger," he told Sam scathingly. Then he saw his brother's amused expression. "What?"

"So," Sam began, "you know how we were once in that alternate universe with the show called Supernatural?"

"Yeah?"

"Well," Sam said, "I apparently can connect to that universe's internet."

He turned the laptop towards Dean, revealing a GIFset of Dean stabbing demons with the knife. "Look familiar?"

"What the- huh?" Dean asked. He looked more closely at the picture, reading the words underneath. "Saving people, hunting things, the fam- I said that, Sammy! Where'd they even..." he glared at the laptop.

"Apparently Supernatural is pretty popular," Sam said. He opened tabs as he spoke to illustrate what he meant. "The actors are popular, too."

Dean looked more closely at the pictures. "Is that-" he began.

"You, me, and Cas," Sam confirmed. "Or... Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Misha Collins."

"I hate that Jensen guy," Dean grumbled. Then he asked, "Misha's alive?"

"Apparently," Sam replied. "Considering that this was made... three weeks ago."

"Oh," was Dean's response. "Good?"

"According to these blogs, I'm a 6'4" puppy, you're perfection, and Cas- sorry, Misha is just crazy."

"Perfection," Dean repeated, grinning a little.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Misha's pretty different, though." He pulled up a picture of him in several strange outfits.

"Dude, that's Cas," Dean said incredulously.

"Yeah, I know," Sam answered. "But the actor..." he shook his head. He could scarcely believe that Misha could play Castiel.

Then Sam said, "He also ships something called Destiel."

"He what?"

Wordlessly, Sam opened some of the fanart he'd seen earlier, allowing Dean to look through it. He watched as the recognition dawned on Dean's face.

"Is that..."

Sam just nodded.

Dean stared at the picture. "I don't..."

Sam watched Dean's face. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but... "Are you blushing?" he asked.

"No!" Dean exclaimed. He glared at Sam.

Sam started to laugh. "I knew it!"

Furious, Dean stormed out of the room. Moments later, he burst back in to grab his burger.

Sam roared with laughter as Dean angrily left again, laughing too loudly to hear the Impala drive away.

Sam turned to his computer once more. He was beginning to get an idea how this whole Tumblr thing worked, and he was surprisingly interested.

He started reading once again, now looking more at the text posts and speculation of random bloggers. He was more interested in the characters than the actors, but it was all so strange. None of this even existed, at least not in his universe.

He scrolled and scrolled, reading and reading. He was captivated by how deeply people read into the show - deeper than he read into his own life.

As for Destiel... well, he'd always suspected that something was going on. The strange connection between Dean and Cas had always amused him. Dean's reaction to the fanart had practically confirmed his suspicions.

Suddenly, his face spread into a huge grin. Idea. He scrolled up to the top of the page he was on, then found the button and clicked it.

The page soon loaded.

"Sign up."

* * *

A/N: Although many think I'm crazy, Sam is my favorite character in Supernatural. And Tumblr... well, I'm pretty much addicted. Hopelessly sucked into the chaos that is fandom blogging. So I thought, "Why not combine the two?" I don't doubt that this has been done before, but I haven't ever seen it and I really wanted to write it.

Please post a review! It means so much to me. As an aspiring writer, I love feedback.

(My Tumblr is the-winchesters-have-been-saved, by the way).


	2. Bridge

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean demanded, letting out a groan as he rolled over onto his side. He glanced at a clock. "It's four-freaking-o'clock."

Sam managed to tear his eyes from the glowing laptop screen. His Tumblr dash filled the dim room with blue light. "I'm reading."

Dean grunted, rolling back over and putting a pillow over his head. His muffled "Whatever." was barely audible.

Sam got back to blogging. There was just so much to see. After a few failed attempts, as he'd tried to find a URL that wasn't taken, he finally settled on i-am-sam-sammy-i-am. Then he fixed up his blog and started following people.

Sam couldn't help himself: he kept reblogging things. If it caught his eye, he posted it. Ridiculous scenes. Deep realizations. Destiel.

He was fascinated by Destiel.

After Dean's reaction, Sam was certain that something was going on between Dean and Cas. So he had become a Destiel shipper, reblogging all kinds of posts about how perfect the pairing was.

Of course, to most people, Sam wasn't actually real. None of the events on Supernatural were real. He and Dean were just fictional characters, living in a fictional universe. That was a little weird.

Still, the whole Tumblr idea was very exciting. He couldn't seem to stop himself from scrolling and posting, adding weird tags to everything, and the hours passed. When morning came, Sam had spent the whole night blogging.

Dean had nothing to say the next morning. He just shook his head when he saw Sam still at his computer. His expression was, as Tumblr had so accurately put it, "100% done."

"What are you even doing?" Dean asked, once he'd gotten ready. He approached Sam, looking over his shoulder.

Sam pointed to the post on his screen. "Let's make Dean in gym shorts the most reblogged picture on Tumblr," the caption said. Beneath it was a somewhat ridiculous picture of Dean.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean muttered. "You spent the whole night doing _that_?"

"Dean," Sam said, "it's the most reblogged picture on Tumblr." He scrolled down and pointed to the notes.

Dean's eyes widened as he saw the number. "Is that-"

"Almost twelve million," Sam confirmed. "People like you."

"Well," Dean said slowly, "I guess... well, maybe that Tumblr thing has some good to it."

Sam laughed, then closed the laptop and stood. He stretched, then went into the bathroom to get ready.

Sam bought a newspaper in front of the small-town diner, and after he'd ordered his breakfast, started to read.

"See anything?" Dean asked, as Sam idly wondered if he'd have any more followers when he got back. He hoped so.

"Yeah," Sam responded. He pointed to a small article on one of the last pages. "Middle-aged guy with a perfect life, no sign of any problems, throws himself off a bridge."

"That could just be a freak incident-" Dean began.

"He's the fifth this year," Sam said.

Dean shrugged. "I guess we could check it out."

Sam stood up to leave, but Dean stopped him. "I wanna get some pie."

Sam stared at him. "You just had breakfast."

Wordlessly, Dean pointed to the pies in the diner's display case. They all looked perfect and delicious.

"All right, fine," Sam said. "I'll wait in the car."

Once Dean rejoined him, eating a slice of pecan pie, they drove off. Time to go talk to some witnesses.

Several hours later, they'd heard from several sobbing widows. They'd all claimed that their husbands had never had a reason to commit suicide.

They did, however, learn that all five men had worked as managers in a chain of fast-food restaurants. Dean was excited by the prospect of investigating there, and bought a burger before they'd even gotten started.

it didn't take long to discover that a guy in his early twenties, Daniel Martin, had worked at all five restaurants. He'd been shuffled around, never working in one restaurant more than a few months. Then he'd died in a horrible fryer accident.

"Why do you think they kept moving him?" Sam asked, as they stood before the fryer than had killed the young employee.

Dean shrugged. "Guess we should go ask some witnesses."

It turned out that Daniel had seen some shady business between the five managers, and they'd been blackmailing him to keep him quiet. But when he'd had enough, and was ready to tell the police, they'd arranged a workplace "accident."

"Did Daniel have any special connections to Daugherty Bridge?" Sam asked, naming the bridge that all five men had fallen from.

"It was his favorite place," she answered. "It was where he went when he needed space to think."

Sam and Dean exchanged a knowing glance. "Thank you," Sam said. "And where is Daniel buried?"

The sister gave him a strange look, but answered, "The cemetery just up the street. If you turn left out of the driveway, you'll see it."

"Thanks," Sam said again. "I think that's all we need to know."

"I'll be right there, Sammy," Dean told him. "Go ahead."

Sam headed outside, and leaned against the sleek black side of the Impala to wait for Dean. His brother soon came outside, and Sam didn't miss him pocketing a slip of paper.

"Tell me you didn't just get her number."

"I didn't just get her number," Dean answered with a straight face.

"Yes, you did," Sam answered.

"All right, you win," Dean said. "She's hot!"

Sam rolled his eyes, getting into the car as Dean walked around to the driver's seat. "Her brother just died."

"That was over a year ago," Dean answered. "She seemed okay. You're one to talk, anyway. That whole thing with Amelia..."

Sam glared at him. "I came out here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

Dean looked utterly confused, and he said nothing. Soon they'd reached the cemetery. Sam helped Dean get the shovels, salt, kerosene, and lighters from the trunk, then headed out to find the grave.

Sam shone his flashlight around, illuminating the darkness. Night had fallen while they were talking to Daniel's sister, and with it had come brief but heavy rain. The ground was soggy, and digging up the grave would not be fun.

After a few minutes, Dean called, "Sammy."

"You found it?" Sam asked, to which Dean nodded. He looked down at the grave. Daniel Martin.

"Great," Sam said. He handed Dean one of the shovels and got to work.

A lot of effort and mud later, the two looked down at the coffin. They wrenched the lid open, exposing the skeletal body inside.

"All right," Dean said, dumping salt and kerosene on Daniel. "Let's gank this sucker."

He lit the lighter and dropped it into the grave, watching as the flames reared up. Soon they'd finished and covered the grave once more. Tired and muddy, they returned to the car.

Back in the motel room, Sam opened up his laptop. He gasped when he spotted it: he had a message! Quickly, he clicked the little red notification. It was anonymous, and said simply, "Ur funny lol ok. U be sam."

Sam hesitated, not sure how he should reply. Finally, he typed out, "I am Sam. I'd post a selfie, but Dean's asleep and if I turned on a light he'd probably kill me."

Grinning, actually grinning, he decided that it was perfect. After reading over it one last time, he clicked "Post."

* * *

A/N: Well, here's chapter two. With a case, because if the whole fanfic was completely about Tumblr then it would probably get boring. After all, we have Tumblr for reading about Tumblr, right? (Or something..)

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review!

(If you were to look into i-am-sam-sammy-i-am, you would find that it is real.)


	3. Trapped in the Blogging

The Impala roared, classic rock played, Dean sang along, and Sam thought about Tumblr.

He wondered whether he had any new followers, or if everyone was unfollowing him. He hadn't been able to post all day, since they'd been driving. Dean had heard that there was a shapeshifter in town. They'd get rid of it the next morning.

Sam didn't want to deal with the shifter. He just wanted to blog some more.

He grimaced at these thoughts. How was he so addicted to... to a website? That's all it was, a blogging website, but he was still hopelessly sucked in.

"Think I'll have any new followers when I open my blog up again?" he asked Dean.

Dean just groaned. This was the third time Sam had asked. "I don't know, Sammy, okay?"

Sam looked back out the window, at the deepening twilight alongside the highway. The sky looked just like something out of the "do you like the color of the sky" post he kept seeing.

When they finally reached the motel, Sam went straight to his laptop. He was connected to the WiFi and opening up his dash when he noticed Dean looking over his shoulder.

When Dean saw Sam looking at him, he said defensively, "I was just curious."

Sam shrugged and turned back to his dash. The first thing he saw was a detailed, and very well-done, Destiel fanart.

Dean's mouth dropped open at the sight. "Son of a bitch."

Sam noted the flush that had once more crept into his brother's cheeks. Obviously, all those shippers were right after all.

"Boys," a deep voice said from behind them. They both whirled around, Dean slamming the laptop shut in the process.

But Castiel had seen it, and his eyes were wide. "Why are you viewing a picture of Dean and me engaging in sexual activity?"

"I- uh- Cas, what the hell?" Dean demanded, as Sam tried to stifle his own laughter. "What are you doing here?"

Cas, looking very flustered, answered, "I- I simply stopped by to say hello."

"And you couldn't, I don't know, knock?"

"I'm sorry," Cas answered. "It did not seem of importance..."

By this point Dean's face was bright red, his forehead dotted with sweat. This didn't slip by Cas. "You appear ill, are you all right?" the angel inquired, concerned.

"I'm fine, Cas," Dean snapped.

Castiel nodded, although his expression was one of confusion. "So what was-"

"It's not important!" Dean shouted. He stormed out of the room, and Sam heard the Impala rev up and drive away.

"I'm going to go and make sure he's all right," Cas told Sam, after a few moments of silence.

"All right, see you Cas," Sam said, but he was speaking to an empty room. That was when he couldn't handle it anymore, and started cracking up. Dean's reaction said it all.

This was it. Time to make his first original Tumblr post. Sam hesitated, not sure what exactly he should put. He knew that if he put anything like "Destiel is confirmed," people would probably get mad at him. He'd seen that happen before.

He wanted to gain followers from whatever he wrote, not hate mail. It had to be perfect.

"We all know Destiel won't happen because Dean's too embarrassed to admit to Sam that he's in love with Cas," Sam typed. Then he paused, rereading it. Something wasn't quite right.

"Obviously," he tried instead, "Destiel isn't happening yet because Dean's too embarrassed to admit to Sam that he's in love with Cas. Even though Sam totally knows."

"Hmm," he said aloud as he looked over it again. It was in third person, but otherwise, nobody would understand. It wasn't like people opened every blog they came across. At least, most didn't. Probably. Better to play it safe. Anyway, nobody would believe that he was Sam. They didn't think Sam was real.

Then, he tagged it. "#supernatural," he began, because obviously, people needed to be able to find it. Then, "#destiel, #dean winchester, #castiel, #this is how it is, #obviously, #because this just happened, #destiel is going to be a thing, #i will make this happen."

Sam reread his tags, and satisfied with them, clicked "Post."

Then he waited - fingers crossed - for the notes on his post to roll in. If it caught on, it could be one of those hundred-thousand-note posts he kept seeing. If not, he'd be lucky to get four. To Tumblr, you had to know Tumblr. If you didn't know Tumblr, your Tumblring would be tough. He'd figured that out.

With luck, his post would be good. But he wasn't sure, because he didn't have many followers. He had to have tagged it right for people to see it, because it was unlikely that his followers would with all the posts that crossed their dashes.

To distract himself from the uncertainty of his post, Sam went back to his own dash. He saw a post entitled "Tumblr Code," and looked more closely at it. "I like your shoelaces" was the code, he learned, and the reply was "Thanks, I stole them from the president." All right. He'd have to use that one. He reblogged the post, even though it wasn't Supernatural. It was good to know. "#this is smart, #i like this idea, #i'll have to use this," he tagged.

Sam wondered where he'd get to use the code. Maybe they'd see Charlie again someday. She might have a Tumblr. That was the only person who immediately came to mind.

He'd have to say it to strangers. And he intended to. Maybe he'd say it to witnesses during cases... or was that too cruel? He wasn't sure. Maybe he should Tumblr it.

Oh, gosh. He couldn't think about anything but Tumblr. Sam knew he needed to take a break, but first, he had to check his activity. Maybe his Destiel post had gotten notes.

He clicked on the activity button and grinned at what he saw. The-winchesters-have-been-saved had liked it. He wished they'd reblogged it, too, but it was better than nothing. At least he was getting notes.

He went over to that blog and clicked follow, then checked his post again. Kinda-fallen-angel had liked _and_ reblogged his post. Three notes!

"Sam, you're losing it," he said aloud. He forced himself to close the laptop, then stood and stretched. He'd leave his post alone, and go do something else. But what? He didn't really _do_ a lot. He couldn't take the car to get a beer, because Dean was gone.

Finally, Sam just decided to sleep. He never seemed to sleep very much. This was a good opportunity to catch up.

He got in bed and closed his eyes, and dreamed of Tumblr.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was interesting. Looks like Sam's kind of... hopelessly addicted... again... poor Sammy. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this. Particularly the "to Tumblr, you had to know Tumblr. If you didn't know Tumblr, your Tumblring would be tough" bit. So accurate.

Anyway, I know I say this every chapter, but I get all these views and very few reviews. (THANK THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED SO VERY EXTREMELY MUCH.) I seriously do get so excited when I see a new review. Please review!


	4. Mysterious Blogger

Sam opened his laptop, anticipation coursing through him. He clicked the button with his posts, scrolling down to the one he'd made about Destiel.

He looked at the notes.

Sixteen! He'd gotten sixteen notes!

Sam grinned, taking a moment to admire that number. His very first original text post had sixteen notes.

Then he went back to his dash, beginning to scroll. When he spotted a post about Wednesday, he laughed. He remembered the joy and relief he'd felt on that Wednesday, after all the Tuesdays, and tagged the post accordingly.

He continued to scroll, and that was when the little message notification popped up. He clicked it, and found an anonymous message. An anon! He'd gotten another anon!

He read it, just slightly creeped out by the content. This message reminded him of something Becky would write. "I love you so much Sam. I'll find you Sam. I'll figure out where you are Sam. I'll come for you Sam. I'm gonna get you Sam. You'll see me very soon Sam. Be ready Sam."

Still, Sam was flattered. He'd gotten a message! He only had seven followers, so it wasn't like he expected to get messages. But this... this was very exciting!

He hesitated, not sure how he should answer it. It _was_ pretty creepy. Finally he settled on, "Thanks, I think. Who is this?"

Sam answered the message, and was just heading back to his dash when Dean sat up. He asked blearily, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Tumblr," Sam answered simply.

"No," Dean responded immediately. "Get off that thing and go get ready, we've got a case."

Although he didn't want to do that, Sam knew Dean was right. He stood up and went to shower, then he and Dean headed to a small restaurant for breakfast.

The waiter came to take their order, and Sam knew that this was a golden opportunity. He looked at the waiter's black shoes and red laces, and said, "I like your shoelaces."

To Sam's disappointment, the waiter just replied with a confused "Thank you..?"

Sam just shook his head. "Sorry. Never mind."

Soon their food had arrived, and the two hungrily started in on their breakfasts. As they ate, Dean explained the case. Several people had been spotted in two places at once. Their eyes had glowed on the security cameras and everything.

"How'd you know about it?" Sam asked.

"An old friend of Dad's called me," Dean explained. "He said he'd been having a hard time tracking it down."

"So... we go find some witnesses?"

"Sounds-" Dean began, but was cut off by a booming voice. A big, bald man with a round, cheerful face approached the two. "Dean! Sam! Haven't seen you two in years!"

"Hey, Frankie," Dean replied. "I was just telling Sam about the case."

Frankie waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. I've got it all cleared up."

"Really?" Sam asked, before Dean could speak.

Frankie nodded. Sam saw Dean reach into his bag, probably for the silver utensils they'd brought along just in case, so he kept Frankie talking. "What happened?"

"I was so damn confused by that shifter - he kept mixing me up - but I went over the tapes again and finally found his pattern. I got him!" Frankie smiled. "Wasn't so hard, once I'd figured him out."

Dean had replaced the silverware, so Sam offered, "Why don't you join us?"

"Don't mind if I do," Frankie responded, taking a seat. "I hear this place has really good omelets."

He signaled for the waiter, and was soon drinking a steaming cup of coffee and recounting the events of the past few days. "I figured out it was a shifter pretty fast," Frankie explained. "All the evidence pointed right to it. But the attacks, everything he did, was completely random. Turns out it was going for members of a group that donated money to libraries. I don't know why." He shook his head.

"One second," Frankie then said. "I've gotta run to the restroom."

His food arrived, and Dean immediately sprinkled quite a bit of salt on his eggs. Sam poured holy water into his coffee and water. They hurriedly put everything away, so that he wouldn't become suspicious.

When Frankie returned, he dug in. Sam and Dean watched closely as he picked up his fork, but nothing happened. He took a bite of his eggs with no negative reaction except to say, "Mm, salty." He drank his coffee and his water, and didn't appear to have any problem.

Once they'd paid, Frankie said, "Thank you boys for coming down here. I really appreciate your help. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Dean shrugged. "Happens," he answered.

Sam was just glad that he could get back to his laptop, and Tumblr. He'd barely managed to post anything that morning, and was worried about losing followers. He also wanted to know if the person had replied.

"So, Dean," Sam said, as they drove back to the hotel, "there's a kind of weird blogger who messaged me."

Dean rolled his eyes, but asked, "Yeah?"

"They sent this kind of creepy message about loving me and coming to find me."

"Sounds like Becky." Dean's expression grew worried. "You don't think-"

"No, at least, I hope not," Sam answered, but he wasn't sure.

"Maybe you should quit using that-" Dean began, but Sam interrupted.

"I'm not quitting Tumblr unless we find out for sure that it's Becky!"

"All right, all right," Dean said, putting up a hand. "Point taken."

They returned to the motel, and Sam went straight to his laptop. He opened Tumblr and checked his messages. Sure enough, there was another anon.

"You cannot escape me Sam. I am getting closer Sam. You can feel my presence Sam. I am even closer than Castiel Sam," he read aloud.

"Seriously, Sammy-" Dean tried again. Sam cut him off once more.

"This isn't a good enough reason to quit, Dean. It's probably just some random weirdo on the internet."

Dean shrugged, walking away. Sam returned his attention to Tumblr. "I appreciate your dedication," he typed. "Please tell me who you are."

He posted it, then checked his activity. He hadn't gotten any notes on his reply to the last message, but that wasn't too surprising. It wasn't tagged, after all.

When Sam scrolled back up to go to his dash, he was surprised to see that he already had another message. This one read, "I am here Sam."

Sam was really starting to get creeped out at this point. He wasn't sure what to do, or how to respond. Finally, he shouted, "Becky? Are you in here?"

Dean turned, alarmed. "What the hell, Sam?"

Sam just pointed to the message, and Dean said, "Ask if it's Becky and then get the hell off that site."

"Is this Becky?" Sam typed, and posted it.

"Now I really think..." Dean started.

"You might be right," Sam conceded. "But just give it a second. Maybe they'll reply."

Sure enough, another message popped up, this time from kinda-fallen-angel. "Haha sorry it was me," Sam read.

"The people on there are weird," Dean muttered, flopping back down on his bed.

Sam looked at the post, not really sure how to respond. So it probably wasn't Becky. But it could be Becky... he wasn't really sure. "Oh, okay," he typed, then hesitated. He wasn't sure if that was quite right. He added "You had me a little worried there." and posted it.

Then he went on a nice long reblogging spree, complete with the usual tagging, before Dean ordered him to pack up his stuff so they could hit the road.

* * *

A/N: Um. Yep. Chapter four. I did really enjoy writing it, as usual. Tumblr!Sam (yes, I'm making that a thing) is entertaining. So yeah, hope you enjoyed.

And as I do every chapter, I'm gonna beg you to review. It doesn't have to be a big long thing. A sentence, or even a few words, is fine! Please. I appreciate reviews _so_ much.

(Also, I figured out the ending. I'm not sure how long I should continue this for. If you could let me know what you think, that'd be awesome.)


	5. Grand Return

Sam's fingers shook as he booted up his laptop, opening his internet browser. He typed the url that he hadn't typed in months, almost giddy with anticipation. After nearly two months of believing that he would never see it again, he had his chance once more.

The website loaded, and the login screen popped up.

He was back on Tumblr.

Sam put in his email and password, actually breaking into a smile as his dash popped up. He couldn't remember how many followers he'd had before, but now there were eighteen. That wasn't bad at all.

Then he saw it. He didn't have one new message. Nor did he have two. He had three. _Three_ messages.

Sam clicked the messages button, quickly reading through them. The first was from i-am-a-dinocorn.

"hello sam! I wanted to tell you i love your blog!" the message said. He grinned again at that, then kept reading.

"Also i found it because of the fanfic tumblr rising it is awesome you should check it out unless you already know about it. Anyway bye! Stay a dinocorn! :)"

That part didn't make sense, for two reasons. First, he didn't actually know what a dinocorn was. And second, what fanfic? He knew what they were because of Tumblr, but there was one about him? And his blog? That was a weird thought. Was every moment of his life just documented everywhere? Sam didn't really like that idea.

Finally, Sam replied, "Thanks for letting me know. I'll check it out." He was sort of afraid to look up the fic, and he wasn't actually sure how long ago the message had been sent, but he figured it'd be nice to reply. He didn't want to lose a follower, if it wasn't too late.

He tagged the ask with their url, as well as "#ask" and "#is my entire life documented or something," then hit post.

On to the next ask. "how do you feel about being the true vessel of satan? does he give awesome bjs?" chalksexual had, well, asked.

Sam didn't know how to reply. He'd never let the weird Lucifer hallucination anywhere near that close.

Finally he typed, "As for being the true vessel, I hate it. Although judging by the fact that my entire life is apparently a television show, I'm sure you already realize that."

Sam reread that, nodding in satisfaction. That answer worked. Then he continued, "I don't know. I'm not letting him that close to me."

He tagged the url, as well as "#ask" and "#no way in hell am i letting lucifer do that to me, #no pun intended." He facepalmed at the accidental pun, but posted it anyway.

As for the final ask, Sam knew it had been sent on August first. The date was in the ask. "This'll make or break your day; you've been infected with the Croatoan virus! Send this to 10 other people you follow and infect them too! Happy August 1st 2014, go Croatoan crazy!" it said. And then the signature... "~Satan's littler helper xo"

Did people actually call themselves "Satan's helpers"? Was Tumblr just an infestation of demons? Was that how they knew every aspect of Sam's life? Well that was a creepy thought... or maybe they were just a bunch of humans with weird obsessions with his suffering.

Either way, Sam didn't know how to answer. Finally he said simply, "Oops. Blame Dean. I missed it. Thanks anyway!" The thanks anyway didn't make a lot of sense, but Sam didn't know what else to say. He hit reply.

Next, Sam decided to give a little explanation to his followers. He was still mad at Dean, who'd managed to leave Sam's laptop behind after they left the hotel. Sam had tried to access Tumblr from other computers, but it hadn't worked. It had taken two whole months to find his laptop again... but now he was back.

First he put the title: "Sam is BACK!" Then he went on, "Dean lost my laptop. He lost my freaking laptop. He said he'd take it to the car but he left it in the hotel. I tried to get on Tumblr from another computer, but it didn't work. Apparently it only exists on mine? Weird. Anyway, I found it again, so I'm back in action." Rereading it, he nodded his approval. That worked fine. So after adding a few tags, he posted it.

Dean walked in, back from the bar. He walked over to Sam, groaning when he saw what was open on Sam's screen. "Really, Sammy?"

"I had to check it, Dean," Sam answered. "I had to know what happened while my laptop was gone..." he gave Dean a pointed look.

"Okay, okay," Dean answered, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, Sam. Just... don't get so into it this time, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Sam answered, but he was already drifting off into Tumblr. Time to reblog some stuff.

The first thing he saw was a Simpsons post, with Homer making a snow-demon. He thought it was kind of amusing... until he saw the comment. "i feel like this sums up sam winchester's life." Sam agreed with the next comment: "HOW DARE YOU."

He added some tags and reblogged the post, then kept going. There was one of him on his laptop, with Dean looking over his shoulder. Laughing quietly to himself, too soft for Dean to hear from the bathroom, he added several ridiculous tags before reblogging it as well.

Next came a gifset about the light at the end of the tunnel... Sam grimaced at what he'd said. He tagged it accordingly: "#wow, #that's really accurate, #and depressing, #guys my life sucks," and then posted it.

Sam checked his activity again, and that's when he realized how many notes his Destiel post had gotten. Twenty-five. It definitely hadn't had twenty-five notes before. Sam couldn't help but smile. His cheek muscles were actually getting tired... he hadn't smiled this much in a long, long time.

Then the message notification popped up. Sam's eyes widened, and he quickly opened it. "Who wore it better: Meg, Luci, or Gadreel?" this-is-my-crimey-wimey-detector had asked him. Sam glared at his screen.

"Seriously," he muttered aloud. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean answered, walking in. "What're we talking about?"

Sam glared at Dean.

"Shut up."

Dean shrugged, then got into bed. "We're starting the case tomorrow. You should probably get off that and go to sleep at some point."

"I'll think about it," Sam answered, although he didn't really have much intent of doing that. He returned his attention to the ask. He didn't know what he wanted to say. He wasn't even sure who Gadreel was.

Dean's snores soon filled the room, and Sam decided on a reply. "I'm going with Meg," he typed. He didn't exactly have a reason, but that was his answer. She was certainly better than Lucifer...

"Not a very nice question, though," he added, then tagged and posted it.

That was when he saw the picture of his face in the sun. Barely able to hold in his laughter (he didn't want to wake Dean, after all), he clicked reblog and started tagging it. "#why is my face in the sun," he began. "#who the hell put my face there, #what, #btw im not a teletubby thanks, #the supernatural fandom is insane."

Sam reblogged it, then saw yet another message notification. He went to click on it, feeling pretty Tumblr famous already! Did most people with eighteen followers get this many messages?

There was a message from the-fall-of-the-tenth, which said, "Hi Sam! I'm a big fan. Say hi to Dean and Castiel for me!"

Sam wasn't entirely sure whether to be kind of happy or just creeped out. He went with a mix of both: he'd seen a lot of Sam hate floating around, so this _was _nice to hear.

"Thanks," he typed. "And I'll make sure to do that." Then he tagged it, including "#nice to know someone doesn't hate me," and posted it.

Next, he came across a great Destiel post. Laughing, he tagged and reblogged it right away. The post had to be on his blog. It fit Dean perfectly.

After reblogging the post, Sam couldn't believe his eyes. He had another message! Chalksexual had messaged him again, saying, "well alright, what you say is law, i guess."

Sam replied, "I'm honored. Just don't let Dean hear that. He likes to be the bossy one." Before Dean could wake up and come look over his shoulder or something, Sam tagged it and reblogged it, stifling a yawn. He was getting really tired. Maybe he should go to bed...

Just then, he came across a post of Dean being bossy and complaining. It fit perfectly, and he hit reblog right away. He started tagging, typing, "#dean is such a jerk, #he doesn't appreciate me." It was missing something, though, and after a little thought, Sam added, "#or my amazing hair."

Once that post had been successfully reblogged, Sam discovered a Destiel post of Cas when he was God. Immediately, he reblogged it, adding quite a few tags. As he reblogged it, Sam was certain. He was going to make Destiel, as Tumblr put it, "a thing."

Sam checked his messages again... and he had another one. From this-is-my-crimey-wimey-detector. But when he read it... it wasn't very nice. "Ya know if we watch your life backwards its about you getting happier and happier with each haircut," they'd said. Sam glared at his computer once more.

"First of all, watching my life is creepy as hell," he responded. "And I know from experience that hell is damn creepy." He almost laughed aloud at himself (maybe he was a little overtired...) before continuing, "Also, that was cruel. Cutting my (gorgeous, might I add) hair won't make me happier."

Sam started to scroll down his dash, but he could hardly keep his eyes open. Unable to muster the strength to even get out of his chair, he slumped over as he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. Agh. Trips for the rest of summer and then the start of school... well, here's a kind of long chapter. And I won't have time to update daily or even every week, but I'll do my best to update at least every other week. And when cross-country ends, I'll have a lot more time.

Again, sorry! Please let me know what you think of this chapter - I'd love if you reviewed!


	6. Kiss

Sam walked into the dim motel room, sipping on a hot, bitter coffee. After several days spent hunting vampires, he was exhausted. But the instant he saw his laptop, his energy returned.

He quickly opened Tumblr, grinning when he saw the notifications. Once again, he had three new messages! He felt so Tumblr famous, beyond the whole his-face-everywhere thing... his blog felt famous. Yeah. That.

Sam clicked the message notification, reading the first one. "Well it's true. It begins with you crying over your dead (demon) brother, then ends with you have a not dead girlfriend and hope in your eyes," this-is-my-crimey-wimey-detector had sent.

Sam was confused for a moment, then recalled the message about him getting happier and happier with each haircut. He reread the message, confused by the part about his "demon brother." Dean wasn't a demon... right?

Just to check, Sam grabbed some holy water from nearby and splashed it on Dean right as he entered the room.

Spitting some of the water from his mouth, Dean demanded, "What the hell, Sam? What was that for?"

"Just had to check," Sam answered sheepishly, turning back to his computer.

Dean followed him over, reading the message before Sam had time to open a different tab. "Dead demon brother? What're they talking about?"

"I don't know," Sam answered, hoping that whatever this person was talking about wasn't coming up in his future. "Probably nothing."

Dean nodded slowly, then walked away. "All right..."

Sam started a reply to the message. "I don't know what you mean by dead demon brother, but Dean is human, thanks very much. Unless you mean Adam, I guess he could be a demon by now... either way, none of that's happened to me.. Yet? And Jess and my mom are gone. I don't think they're coming back." He bit his lip as he finished typing the message, trying to ignore the lump that had formed in his throat. The pain of Jess's death, and the guilt, had never fully faded.

As for the hope bit, Sam didn't know what to say. He knew that hope was gone. It was just him and Dean, fighting an endless battle. What was left to hope for?

He decided to just ignore that part, and tagged and posted it. Then he took a couple deep breaths, calming himself down. Although he wasn't fully recovered, he was very good at suppressing pain.

Sam returned to his next ask, from chalksexual. "i think im spamming you. i'm probably spamming you. one last question for the day, dooooooo you wanna work at freddy fazbear's pizza place for about five nights?" they'd asked.

Sam had no idea what that was, but Dean might. Since Dean was lounging on his bed, circling potential cases in the paper, Sam asked, "What's Freddy Fazbear's pizza?"

Dean glanced up, pure fear in his eyes. "No."

"No?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean nodded, still looking terrified. "I hate that game."

"It's a game?"

"The worst," Dean explained. "It's freakin' creepy."

Sam didn't know what to say for a moment. Then, finally, he said, "You're a Hunter."

"I know I am," Dean answered. "But that game is something else."

"Okay," Sam said slowly. "I... uh, what is it?"

"Monster teddy bear," Dean muttered.

Sam couldn't help himself: he had to laugh. "You're afraid of a teddy bear? Are you kidding?"

"Shut up," Dean snapped, going back to his paper.

Sam turned back to his laptop, considering what to reply. Finally he typed, "Dean seems pretty freaked out by whatever that is. So I'll pass, but thanks for the invite."

He tagged the ask, beyond his usual, with "#apparently he's afraid of a monster teddy bear," and "#what is that game," before posting it.

And for his last message. It was from amusing-fallen-angel and said "HEY SAMMY. Wow, i'm impressed that tumblr hasn't scarred you for life yet. Good for you! I think you should totally get on the whole making destiel happen thing asap btw, i'll be happy to help in any way possible :) PS have you looked at the sabriel tag? sastiel? samifer? Its for science ."

"I really like Tumblr, actually," Sam began. "And as for Destiel, I definitely will. I'll let you know if I need help." He wasn't sure what to make of the PS, but before he could really think about it, Castiel appeared beside Dean's bed.

Dean, startled, dropped the paper and almost fell on the floor. "Dammit, Cas, you've gotta give a guy some warning!"

"Sorry," Cas responded. "But it was urgent."

"What?"

Cas looked pointedly at Sam, who asked, "What?"

"This is somewhat private," Cas explained.

"Oh," Sam said, standing. He gave his laptop a wistful look, but then left the room. He stood outside, surrounded by falling snow. As the door closed behind him, Sam wondered how long whatever was happening would take.

He also thought about Sabriel, Sastiel, and Samifer. At first, he was confused. Then, he realized. Ship names. They were ship names. Ships about him. Sastiel... him and Cas. Nope. That wasn't happening. Destiel all the way. Sabriel must've been him and Gabriel... he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He'd never really thought of Gabriel that way...

As for Samifer, no. No way. Like he'd said in the ask, he was never letting Lucifer that close to him. No, no, no.

Sam was starting to get really cold, as he wasn't wearing a jacket. His fingers were already going numb. He turned back to the door, gripping the freezing handle. He unlocked the door, pulling it open far enough to stick his head inside. And his jaw dropped.

Dean was on top of Cas, their lips locked together as his hands tangled in Cas's hair. The trench coat and Dean's jacket were abandoned on the floor.

Sam could barely contain his excitement. Destiel was happening! It was real! "I knew it," he said aloud.

Dean rolled off Cas and sat up, staring at Sam. His face quickly turned bright red. "I... I can..."

"It's obvious," Sam said, and he knew that his expression and tone were unreadable. Then he broke into a huge smile. "You're my OTP!"

"Your what?" Dean asked, obviously confused. He sat stiffly, ignoring the wistful and loving looks he was getting from Cas.

"I've shipped you two forever!" Sam exclaimed. "You're perfect!"

"Okay, look, Sammy-" Dean began, breaking off as Cas started nibbling his earlobe. "Dude, stop."

Cas, suddenly sad, hung his head. Dean, feeling guilty, put an arm around him. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Dean, seriously," Sam said, calming down a little. "I'm so happy for you."

"Then... thanks," Dean said.

Sam nodded, then hurried to his computer. He opened a new tab. His half-written reply to the ask would have to wait.

"Just walked in on Dean and Cas kissing..." he typed. "_Destiel is officially a thing_."

Sam tagged it, then hit post. He turned around to look at Dean and Cas, to find that they were still locked together. At least they were still dressed. Sam didn't want to be there if they started stripping off each other's clothes.

Not really wanting to listen to what was happening behind him, Sam grabbed some headphones. As soon as music was blocking out the sounds, he felt a lot less like he was intruding.

Next, he returned to his messages. He had another, an anon, but he wanted to finish the one he was working on first.

Sam reread what he'd said, then added, "... since writing that reply, Destiel happened. I don't think I'm going to need any help."

He started to type out his reply to the Sabriel/Sastiel/Samifer part. "Sastiel is never happening, anyway," he started. "I ship Destiel. Samifer... no. No way. Sabriel... interesting. But I've never really thought of him that way." He tagged it, and posted the ask.

Then, he read the anon. An anonymous message! This was so exciting.

"Since you like to make fun of your brother for being in deep sexy love with Cas, why don't we make fun of you for being in deep sexy love with Gabriel?" it said.

Sam blinked, then typed his reply. "I'm not making fun of Dean. They're perfect together. And they _are_ in deep sexy love. But as for Gabriel and me... am I missing something? Why do people keep asking about this?"

Hoping he'd get a reply soon, he tagged the ask and hit post. With no new messages, it was time to start reblogging stuff.

He found a post about Supernatural and Destiel, the best parts being "have soul damaged by Supernatural" and "and these things ruined your life as much as mine." Considering how accurate the post was for him, and how much he shipped Destiel, he had to reblog it.

He glanced behind him. Dean and Cas were still kissing. He turned back to his computer, and started to tag the post.

"#yeah my soul is damaged," he began. "#i totally ship destiel, #i don't know if i'd go down with the ship but, #i don't know about fanart because i don't see that much, #but yeah supernatural ruined my life, #i can't escape." He reread his tags, then posted it.

Only moments later, he started to laugh at a post he saw: "The Many Bitchfaces of Sam Winchester."

"#so accurate," he tagged it. "#seriously you guys know me better than i know myself." He hit post, laughing to himself.

Sam grimaced as the noises behind him started to grow louder. He turned to see Dean and Cas half-naked and throwing off the rest of their clothes.

Sam closed out of Tumblr. "Back later," he told his laptop. He pulled off his headphones, grabbing his jacket, wallet, and the keys to the Impala. He avoided looking at Dean and Cas as he hurried from the room.

* * *

A/N: So, it's happened. Destiel is now a thing. As for Sabriel, I don't know. What do you guys think?

And, as always, please review!

_To the guest who asked what season this was set in, it's not really precise. It's in the 6-7 range, but considering how AU it's become and how many seasons of SPN there are, I'm not going to be perfect about remembering what (particularly minor events) happened when._


	7. Ask Man

Sam was in total shock as he opened Tumblr. He stared at the messages icon, everything else fading from his mind. He had ten messages._ Ten messages_. In disbelief, he clicked it. When the page loaded, there were indeed ten messages awaiting him.

The first messages was anonymous (yay!), and read, "What's your opinion on all the supernatural apocolypses? Like the mishapocolypse, baconapocolypse, pancakeapocolypse (If no opinion, go into the tags)"

Sam frowned. He didn't actually know what the apocalypses were. He went into the tags... and he saw things. He saw many things. Going back to the message, he responded, "The Supernatural fandom is completely insane... but at least there's no Sampocalypse. Then I would be afraid." After tagging it, he hit post.

The next anon (double yay!) said, "You're like Simba. You used to have short hair and an alive dad. Now you have flowing locks and a dead dad. All we need now is Gabriel in a Nala outfit."

Sam blinked. He began his reply with, "That was unnecessary." Then he added, "Where did all this Sabriel stuff even come from, anyway?" Tag, post, done.

Yet another anon had asked him, "Who's your favorite angel besides Cas? Who's your favorite demon?"

Flipping his cascading locks from his face, Sam typed, "I'm going to have to say Gabriel is my favorite angel. Demon-wise... I don't really have a favorite. I'm not a big fan of demons." He tagged it, then the ask was posted. Onto the fourth.

This was the first ask off anon. This-is-my-spooky-wooky-detector (he quickly realized it was a slight change to the url of this-is-my-timey-wimey-detector) had asked, "I bet I can guess your biggest fear Lucifer. Dressed Up As A Clown. Killing Dean. On A Tuesday. Singing 'Heat Of The Moment'."

Sam's reply this time was simple. "Fuck you." His tags included "#why the fuck would you even do that" and "#why would you remind me of these horrible things." Then, he posted it.

The next ask was much nicer. Jensen-ackles-is-mine had asked, "Hi, Sam. um. would you like to be my friend? *runs and hides*"

He actually smiled as he typed out, "Yeah, sure." His smile faded, however, as he thought about the fates that nearly all of his friends had met. He added, "It might be kind of dangerous, though." Then, he tagged and posted it. He didn't add any interesting tags... it made him too sad to do so.

Oh, no. Next was another message from this-is-my-spooky-wooky-detector. "Does Cas yell in Enochian when they do the whump whump? (ya know, the frickle frackle, aka the do)"

Sam grimaced. He really didn't want to think about those details. "I don't know, and I really don't want to find out," he answered. Sam tagged it (including "#i don't exactly want to listen") before hitting post.

And next? ANOTHER ask from, well, guess who. "Did you know that Becky and Ava stared in a movie together? Another Cinderella Story. They were in it. Use this information wisely, my murderous moose"

Murderous moose? Well, Sam knew who he wanted to murder. "Thanks for the nickname," he typed, but erased it. Finally, he said simply, "Ugh. Becky. Don't remind me. Even most of the people on Tumblr are better than her." Tag, post, onto the next.

"I don't even get why you guys cry over each others deaths anymore. You've died and come back to life 10 times now. You both know death is gonna happen to you guys when Lucifer goes out for ice cream and strippers with Dean," an anon informed him.

Sam glared at the computer. This person was even worse than the spooky-wooky/crimey-wimey-detector one. He hesitated, not really sure how to reply. Then, finally, he said simply, "See how you feel when your brother dies and you're left utterly alone." He tagged it and hit post, then moved to the next message.

It was also anonymous, and said, "Look up Can I Feel The Love Tonight by landofrunawayangels. I think it describes your situation pretty well."

Sam did so, searching it. It started to play, and soon he was nodding along. This song fit perfectly. It was exactly how he felt. At "you've got to do it soon," Sam laughed aloud. The song was perfection... and the singing was great as well. Before it ended, he was kind of jiving to the beat.

As the last line played, the door flew open. Dean pinned Cas to the wall just inside, kissing him forcefully. Their hands grappled at each other, the trench coat falling...

Sam cleared his throat loudly, startling them. With Dean's expression like a deer in headlights, Sam exclaimed, "Get a room!"

"I..." Cas said, looking at Sam. Then he disappeared.

"Dammit, Sammy," Dean exclaimed. "Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't want to listen to you two going at it," Sam said simply, before turning back to his laptop. He typed "This song is perfection." before tagging and posting it.

Sastibells had sent the final ask. "2 questions for the moose and /possibly/ a question for the lovebirds. For Sam(uel), did Dean ever tell you about Endverse? I might've missed that part in the show soo.. yeah. Second, how do you get your hair that level of **fabulous**? For Destiel... does Dean like... wingkink?"

"Moose," Sam muttered, rolling his eyes. Dean, who was watching over his shoulder, just laughed.

"Endverse?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean shook his head. "No. Sammy, you don't want to know."

Sam shrugged, too wrapped up in Tumblr to worry about it much. He laughed at the fabulous comment, inwardly agreeing. But at the last bit, he turned to Dean. "Do you?"

Dean's face turned red. "Shut up!" he exclaimed, then walked out of the room.

Sam cracked up. He struggled to type through all his laughter, but eventually formulated a reply. "No, he hasn't. As for the hair, why, thank you very much." He kind of shook his hair as he finished typing that part. Then, he came to the wingkink thing. "When I asked Dean about wingkink, he turned red and left. So I'm going to say yeah, he does."

Once he'd tagged and posted it, he'd gotten through all of his asks! He grinned as he realized that it was time to start reblogging things.

The first post he found was about a mom voice, Sam not having a mom, and Dean being his mom. He hit reblog, tagging it, "#who gave you the right #no one that's who"

The next thing Sam found was a gif of Castiel looking at his reflection in water or something. He laughed, tagging it about Dean, and then posted it.

Next came a picture of the restaurant Ruby Tuesday. After reading the comments, he was ready to tag it viciously. "#well that was mean, #okay look i'm sorry i keep failing at things, #the tuesday thing was all gabriel's fault, #ruby tricked me, #i hate you all." He hit post.

That's when another message notification popped up, which turned out to be from the-fall-of-the-tenth. "No one hates you, Sam. Who would hate you? When you run into the trials, down the line, let Dean take them. Tell him I say hi!"

"I'll try and remember," Sam answered. "But lots of people hate me. I've certainly given them enough reasons... and I'll let Dean know you say hi. Right now he's out stewing about all the internet people who know the details of his relationship."

He tagged and posted the ask, going back to his dash. That's when he saw his follower count. 28.

Sam could hardly believe it. He was pretty sure he'd had 20 followers the last time he'd checked. Maybe 21. He certainly hadn't had 28. This was huge!

That was when Dean and Cas returned. As the two started getting intimate, Sam decided it was time to go. After giving a longing look to his laptop, he got up to leave. He really, really didn't want to find out if Cas yelled in Enochian or not.

* * *

A/N: All the messages in this fic are real, and I'm amazed that so many people send them. They're awesome to answer, though, so please keep them coming! (His url is i-am-sam-sammy-i-am). This chapter was fun to write, although not a lot happened. As for Sabriel, since I didn't get any responses... I'm curious: opinions on Sabriel happening?

Please take a few seconds to review!


End file.
